Assassin's Creed 2 point 5
by justaboredboy
Summary: A young assassin named Michelangelo Auditore-Vespucci Da Firenze goes on a journey with his family to find his father Ezio/Desmond and Lucy share intimate feelings
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

This is the story of an assassin's Ezio Auditore Da Firenze didnt know he had impregonated his girlfriend Christina he left she threw up on her father when he ordered his guards him dead. Christina grew up living single thinking of Ezio everyday in Firenze. She had also discovered that his brothers Frederico and Petruccio and his father Giovanni had been killed. She was in anger. She had started training to be an assassin under hidden codex pages and thieves in the city. She learned well. One day she noticed a bulge in her stomach and was feeling hungry. She had eaten alot of bread and fruits and drank alot. Her father was worried about her 8 months until August 15 she had gave birth to her newborn son Michelangelo Auditore-Vespucci Da Firenze. Michelangelo grew up in a wealthy class family. His grandfather Vincenzo from his mother side was a banker just like his other grandfather Giovanni. Michelangelo always hated the fact that he never knew his Michelangelo turned 13 he started growing his hair long just like his father and he was always flirting and hooking up with girls and even some times courteseans and random women on the street. His mother once found him fornicating with a very beautiful courteasean who was mad in love with Michelangelo. His mother really wanted him to start training instead of shuffling women. Michelnagelo woke up the next day with his girlfriend/courtesean Maria Vitella and his mother came in her house and grabbed him by the ear.

Christina: Michelangelo! What are you doing!

Michelangelo: Madre! I was just having some fun! I love you but you just seem to bother me too much! What is on your mind madre?

Christina: I've kept this information until the time you matured. I've heard great news of your father. He is a very stealthy and powerful man. i just wish one day i ran into him. I'm getting old.

Michelangelo: What is my father's name?

Christina: Ezio Auditore Da Firenze,Son of Giovanni Auditore an very skilled and mourned assassin who had trained his son to become like him. Your father is an assassin. He makes alot of florins. I wish you could learn in his footsteps but he doesnt know i was pregnant with we will find him in Venezia but first you will have to train my son. Your grandfather needs help delivering messages and documents and bills. Maybe you can offer to help him out?

Michelangelo: Yes Madre. As you wish. *kisses christina on the cheek*

Michelangelo goes up the castle to his grandfather.

Michelangelo: Nonno!(grandfather) Do you need help?

Vincenzo: come here my boy! deliver these and come back later for more

Michelangelo: As you wish Nonno.

After a long day of delivering Michelangelo runs into his girlfriend

Michelangelo: Maria! *Hugs Maria from behind and starts kissing her neck*

Maria: Oh! Michelangelo i've missed you my love! Come back to my place

Maria's father comes in

Maria's father: WHAT IS THIS YOU ARE WEARING YOU LITTLE PUTANA! YOU SHOULD BE IN THE KITCHEN WITH YOUR MADRE MAKING DINNER INSTEAD OF HAVING SEX WITH MEN! WHO IS THIS LITTLE PRETTY BOY ON YOU! *smacks michelangelo and knocks him to the ground* RESPECT YOUR ELDERS. NEXT TIME I SEE YOU WITH MY DAUGHTER YOU ARE DEAD!

Michelangelo: Vaffanculo vecchio! Mangia la mia merda ( Fuck you old man! Eat my shit)

Maria's father: Guards after him!

The guards chase Michelangelo all the way home and then his mother hears all the yelling and takes out her dagger and kills the guards

Christina : Come here my boy!

Michelangelo: They were going to kill me. Thank you madre.

Christina : And this is why you need to train


	2. Chapter 2 The Animus

Wow time flies! that was alot of intake of memory!

Outside the animus Lucy and Desmond learn that Ezio had a son when Shaun did research. Sacrificing his sleep Shaun found missing memories of Christina Vespucci and her son.

Shaun: Well you thank you Shaun!

Rebecca: Dont be such a dick Shaun!

Shaun: Well i deserve some credit for what i found.

Lucy: Desmond you should get some sleep.

Desmond: I'm only gonna sleep if you come with me.*winks*

Lucy: We dont have time for this. Abstergo can find us so we shouldnt halt this process.

Desmond: Fine.

Desmond goes to sleep then wakes up in the middle of the night thinking about Lucy. Then he gets up and goes into Lucy's room.

Desmond: Lucy i dont know why i just woke up but i think i have to tell you something

Lucy: What is it?

Desmond: In the animus i think that file was a virus because it occured after i saw Minerva speaking Ezio then i got out of the animus and we were fighting abstergo. I saw something in that room with Minerva showing a little boy looking just like Ezio.

Lucy : I dont think anything is wrong. I dont think the timeline is corrupted

Desmond: If it isnt explain to me why the memory was shown after Minerva's appearance when Ezio impregonated Christina 30 years ago in the animus.

Lucy: I think Abstergo messed up the animus while we were fighting them.

Desmond: Is it possible you can fix it?

Lucy : After i get some sleep ill see what i can do.

Desmond: Okay. Goodnight sleeping beauty!

Lucy: Desmond! *blushes*

Desmond closes the door and goes to the morning Lucy wakes him up laying beside him.

Lucy: Desmond im sorry that i said no.I understand how you feel about me. I'm flattered but Abstergo can inflitrate our new base any time. I love you but now is not time for fun and games. You have to obtain all the memory of becoming an assassin so you can master it and take down abstergo.

Desmond: Alright. Lets head to the animus

Desmond goes in the animus

...


	3. Mini Chapter 3 Small Occurance

...

Michelangelo wakes up with a headache and a scar near his lip just like his fathers. Then his mother comes in

Christina: Michel i was worried about you. I heard the guards yelling and i had to save you.

Michelangelo: Its okay madre i understand.

Christina: Im not always going to be on this planet to guide you and save you like im changing your diapers. Come my son. You need to be prepared for life and what it throws at you

Michelangelo: Okay madre!

[Memory sequence 1 complete]

Four years later in Firenze Michelangelo has grown into a tall,strong young man. He is age 16 currently working as an artist and a messenger for his grandfather. He delivers mails faster ever since he trained with his mother. He can scale and climb talls buildings like mountains as if they were stairs. He has gotten into alot of mischief and thievery with his friends. He has stolen over 100000 florins in total and keeps them in a safe. He has been in fights with guards and has managed to always outrun them and surprise only the ones who arent brutes. Brutes have been bothering him ever since. They always pushed him around and he couldnt do anything about it.

Until one day everything spirals out of control

...


	4. Chapter 4 The Departure

...

Michelangelo who was really infuriated by the Brutes decided to kill one although he has never killed anyone before. He stalks his victim at night guarding a palazzio (palace) by himself. Michel jumps off the building and assassinated the Brute just then suddenly he found himself in a great deal of trouble. A witness screamed aloud to a herald. The scream was so loud it was heard throughout the city. All the guards heard the scream and went towards it finding the body of their lost comrade who they valued very home Michelangelo ran to his girlfriend's house and made her leave with him with all her belongings. Then he went home to find his mother being held viciously by the guards. His grandfather came down with his own guards and they killed the other guards.

Vincenzo : Christina,Michelangelo Take all your belongings and get out of the city!

I know someone quite well who will take you in. I did a great deal of trade with him and he is one of Michelangelo's relatives.

A loud banging on the door by the guards was disturbing them though luckily they escaped through the window after the guards broke down the door. They all get to the horse stable's with their luggage and flee to Monteriggioni Villa. Upon there they see an old man in the villa sitting in his chair observing the codex wall and looking at literature while he strokes his long white beard.

author's note: for those who have played assassin's creed i think we all know who this man a hint if you dont know. Remember when Ezio was fighting Vieri De Pazzi's men on the way to the next city?

The old man is confused. He didnt recognize the people until he saw Vincenzo.

Old Man: Vincenzo how are you my friend? How is buisness?

Vincenzo: You know.. same old same old. Not much increase in income though.

Old Man: bahahaha! you always say that! Maybe its because your old?

Vincenzo: Bahaha! Your funny! my beard doesnt look like the snow we found in Bavaria ( state located in present day Germany) I forgot to introduce you to my family

Maria : Im not part of the family...not yet though teehee!

Michelangelo:*blushes* Hello sir. My name is Michelangelo Auditore-Vespucci Da Firenze,This beautiful lady next to me is my girlfriend Maria Vitella Colombo

Maria: *bows in a lady like form,kisses Michelangelo and runs up the stairs to a bedroom she wants to share with Michelangelo* Michelangelo come up here!

Michelangelo goes upstairs

Christina: I assume you know that you have a new relative

Old Man: Who are you?

Chrstina: I am Vincenzo Vespucci's daughter Christina Vespucci cousin of Amerigo Vespucci the explorer,navigator and cartographer. Michelangelo's father is Ezio Auditore Da Firenze. He is your nipotle (nefu) and i was his girlfriend. We had sex and that led to Michel's birth.

Old Man: Too much information woman. I know you all miss Ezio excluding you Vincenzo bahaha.

Vincenzo: I realized later on how much of a man Ezio Mario do you know where Ezio is at the moment?

Mario: He currently at Roma. He went to the Vatican to go after Rodrigo Borgia and assassinate him. I assume that Michel will be traveling with his mother and his girlfriend to see him?

Vincenzo : Yes.

Mario: Before they go i need to train Michel.

Vincenzo: As you wish friend.

Everyone went to sleep and Michelangelo woke up later that night.

Maria: Michel! your such a baby. get up. im bored!

Michelangelo: Whats wrong?

Maria: I am feeling really in need of you. I want you to be in me

Michel! * pulls off her dress and pulls of Michelangelo's pants*

Michelangelo: I was just about to say the same

Michelangelo and Maria had sex that night luckily they didnt wake up anyone from all the banging on the bed.


	5. Author's Note

Hi Guys! Dont you think my chapters are interesting ( despite the fact that i completed all of them in one day under pressure of time going fast and my curfue ending with errors.) You should send me ideas for new chapters because i know all of you have alot in mind. It is memorial day today right or was that yesterday. Well i hope you all enjoy my story and wait for more to come! Michelangelo and Maria will be having a baby sometime in the next few now im caught up on school work, chatting on facebook and playing GTA IV at the same time. I really want that game Red Dead Redemption and Splinter Cell Conviction. Although i have alot of games that i want but those are the ones i can think off the back of my hand.

Monday May 31,2010 7:47 p.m.


End file.
